Le sang par inadvertance
by MalfoyHerm
Summary: Voldemort est mort fin de la 6ème année de nos 3 amis, Harry va démarrer sa 7ème année à Poudlard avec ses amis et Hermione Granger sera préfet en chef avec un homologue masculin très particulier.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Le sang par inadvertance

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort fin de la 6ème année de nos 3 amis, Harry va démarrer sa 7ème année à Poudlard avec ses amis et Hermione Granger sera préfet en chef avec un homologue masculin très particulier.

**Disclaimer : **Tout les perso appartienne a **JK.ROWLING** et même notre petit blondinet préférer, sauf l'histoire qui est sortit de mon esprit assez tordu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que je suis entrain de faire une autre fic mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque semaine ou je me décide en fin de la mettre sur FFnet mon autre fic sera un peu plus longue a uptaded désoler alors bonne lecture.

**Enjoy !**

**..: Prologue :..**

Hermione Jane Granger traversait l'hôpital avec Ginny Weasley et son frère Ronald. Leur pas résonnait dans le couloir, qui semblait interminable. Ils avaient parcouru ce trajet si souvent ces deux dernier mois, depuis que leur meilleur ami Harry Potter avait vaincu celui que l'on ne peut prononcé le nom, Hermione et ses amis n'arrivaient plus à tenir le compte de leurs visites.

Dehors la pluie martelait les grandes fenêtres de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste donnant sur le petit jardin de l'hôpital. Ils se stopère devant une porte a double battant qui apparut devant eux. Les battants s'écartèrent brutalement pour qu'ils puissent débarquer dans un autre couloire.

La pluie, fouetté par de violente bourrasques, se mit a tomber encore plus fort. Secoués par le vent, les feuilles et les branches des arbres qui poussaient prés des fenêtres frappaient bruyamment les carreaux.

Une nouvelle porte apparut devant eux surmontée de l'inscription _Chambre 375. _Il était la derrière cette même porte lui qui avait débarrasser le monde sorcier du plus terrible des mage noir, ils entrèrent dans la chambre ou au fond de la pièce se situait un lit avec un jeune homme dans le coma cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'il était ainsi, les médicomage disait que son état s'amélioré mes les jeune gens avait des difficulté a les croire mais il espèrent plus que tout revoir un jour le meilleur amis ou pour d'autre leur amour.

-Ca va faire maintenant 4 semaines qu'il est comme ça, se lamenta la jeune Weasley en soupirent

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin' il sera bientôt sur pieds comme toujours, lui répondit son frère sûrement pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même

La jeune brune ne participait pas a la conversation elle restait la a regarder son meilleur amis, son frère de sang, coucher dans se lit elle lui tenait la main espérant que son état se rétablissent pour qu'il se réveille enfin, la seul chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était garder espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le jeune monsieur Potter et sortit de son coma aujourd'hui même la famille Weasley est allée le voir ce matin même on n'a pu voir la plus jeune de la famille se précipiter a l'entrée de l'hôpital affichant un sourire et étant en pleure ainsi que la plupart de ses amis. _

_Mais nous ne savons toujours pas si le jeune Potter sera au rendez-vous pour la rentré au mois septembre pour ça 7ème année a la célèbre école de sorcellerie diriger pas le plus célèbre directeur : Albus dumbledor. _

_ La gazette du sorcier. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tout les mangemorts ont pu subir un jugement équitable sous le Veritaserum ou la majorité on été condamné au baiser du détraqueur ou seule le jeune Draco Malfoy a été juger non coupable par l'intervention du survivant déclarent que celui-ci était espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Albus dumbledor aurait fait la même chose pour le bras droit du Lord, Lucius Malfoy, déclarent devant les jurys que Malfoy Senior était bien espion pour l'ordre comme Severus rogue sous la stupéfaction de tous même du Survivant. _

_ La gazette du sorcier. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ce matin nous avons pus voir que le jeune monsieur Potter était bien la pour la rentrée a Poudlard pour sa nouvelle année probablement plus calme que ses dernières années qui était sous le règne du mal. Le jeune Malfoy se trouvait lui aussi se matin au Poudlard express au coté de Monsieur Zabini un des quelque seuls Serpentard restant et n'ayant aucunement suivit Voldemort pendant toute ses année. . _

_ La gazette du sorcier. _

* * *

Et voila le prologue quelque peu plus long que dans mon autre fic non ?? Il n'est pas super long normale ce n'est qu'un prologue le chapitre 1 viendra soit ce week-end si j'ai beaucoup de review (lol) ou alors mardi prochain.


	2. Chapitre 1 :

**Titre :** Le sang par inadvertance

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort fin de la 6ème année de nos 3 amis, Harry va démarrer sa 7ème année à Poudlard avec ses amis et Hermione Granger sera préfet en chef avec un homologue masculin très particulier.

**Disclaimer : **Tout les perso appartienne a **JK.ROWLING** et même notre petit blondinet préférer, sauf l'histoire qui est sortit de mon esprit assez tordu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin me voila j'ai refait cette fic 3 fois ne sachant pas le tournant de ma fic mais la suite viendra normalement plus vite. Bonne année

**Enjoy !**

**..: Chapitre 1 :..**

Elle attendait déjà depuis 10min dans le compartiment des préfets avec le Professeur Mac Gonagal, que son cher homologue masculin, daigne se présenter, après encore 5 bonne minute d attente Malfoy fit son entrer dans le compartiment avec toujours son air hautain en voyant Hermione qu'il qualifiait toujours de « Sang de bourbe » même s'il avait aider l'ordre a vaincre le seigneur des ténèbre avec ses précieuse informations.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes la tout les deux, je vais pouvoir vous expliquez vos rôle de préfets. Déclara leur professeur de Métamorphose.

Elle commença à leur expliquer leur rôle de préfets en chef ce qu'il devait faire, dont des rondes chaque soir et elle avait insisté sur le Ensemble dont on put voir une grimace de dégoût se former sur le visage du préfet.

- Vous aurez aussi des appartements priver dont une salle commune et une salle de bain commune

A cette phrase les deux élèves relevèrent leur tête avec une grimace de dégoût chacun ayant la même penser que l'autre.

Quand la directrice eu terminé elle quitta le compartiment suivit d'Hermione refusant de rester seule avec le Serpentard, elle chercha dans les compartiment ses amis qu'elle trouva dans le dernier du train, il y avait aussi Ginny qui se trouvait dans les bras de Harry puisqu'il sortait de nouveau ensemble pour le plus grand bonheur d'eux deux. Neville était aussi présent ainsi que Luna et Lavande Brown qui discutait des nouveaux potins de Poudlard, Ron parlait avec Seamus et Dean de Quiditch et du nouveau gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Elle toussota pour faire remarque à ses amis qu'elle était revenue de sa réunion avec Mac Gonagal

- Alors qui est l'autre préfets ? demanda la jeune rousse

- Tu ne devineras jamais, répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Malfoy !

- Exactement.

- Ta vraiment pas de chance, mais je trouve ça tout de même étonnant qu'on les nommés Préfet en chef.

Hermione ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette regardant par la fenêtre une quart d'heure plus tard le Poudlard expresse arriva a la gare de Prés Au Lard ou les attendait les Sombral, ou nos trois amis puirent les voir pour la première fois, on pouvait entendre Hagrid crier au première année pour qu'il se dirigent vers lui pour ensuite prendre les barques.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand auront-ils finit ? Je meurs de faim moi

Ronald ! Arrête de penser toujours à ton estomac

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas quand t-on l'appelait Ronald, quelle idée de l'avoir appeler comme ça d'ailleurs. Le répartition terminer Albus Dumbledor se leva et réclama le silence pour commencer le même discours que tout les ans au grand malheur de Ron et des Griffondor assis autour de lui ou maintenant ça faim se fessait entendre.

Bienvenue a tous pour cette nouvelle année et sûrement meilleur que les précédente a Poudlard. Il marque une pause puis continua

Cette année le foret interdite sera toujours interdite comme son nom l'indique si bien et nos préfets veilleront à faire attention au nouveau produit du magasin de Fred et George Weasley.

A cette phrase un sourire discret apparut sur les lèvre d'Harry Potter et Ron juste avant de partir Fred et George leurs avaient donné une boite entière de nouveaux produit a Tester a Poudlard bien évidemment.

Bien maintenant laisser moi vous présenté les nouveaux préfet en chef de cette année : Miss Granger et Messieurs Malfoy

Un tonnèrent d'applaudissement se fit entendre mais on savait que la plupart allaient vers la jeune fille.

A la fin du repas Hermione se leva, suivit des premières années. Arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les plus jeunes

Bien le mot de passe sera ' Spiritus ' tacher de ne pas l'oublier sinon vous ne pourrez pas rentré dans votre salle commune

Spiritus déclara t-elle fermement au tableau avant que celui-ci ne ce mette à parler pendant des heures

Elle leur montra leur dortoir et la salle commune avant de quitter la tour des Griffon pour se diriger vers ses appartements privés

Draconis

Elle entra et resta stupéfaite devant la splendeur de la pièce. Elle était circulaire au fond il y avait 3 portes une avec un blason couleur vert et argent avec un serpent une autre avec un blason rouge et or avec un lion et celle entre les deux était simple avec une plaquette dorée écrit « Salle de bain », il y avait des fauteuil rouge avec des cousin argent ainsi que des siège couleur émeraude. Elle entra dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si les dire du livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » était réellement vrai et qu'il y avait une baignoire pour au moins cinq personnes. La jeune Griffondor n'y croyait pas c'était bien mieux que se que l'on décrivait dans l'histoire de Poudlard des dizaine de robinet était incruste dans le mur et chaque fois au-dessus de celui-ci étais indiquer une odeur que l'on voulait. Apres sa contemplation Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était au couleur de sa maison, après avoir défait ses valise elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger à la grande salle pour dîner Hermione aperçu derrière une des nombreuses amure de l'école son homologue et une Griffondor qui plus est Lavande Brown faire des _trucs _comme elle disait que Mac Gonagal en aurait sûrement pour une crise cardiaque. La Griffondor s'approche du –couple- en faisait assez de bruit pour que l'un des deux la remarque.

Se fut finalement Lavande qui la vu en premier et fut gênée d'être ainsi découverte elle se recula du Serpentard pendant que celui-ci objectais avant de voir la préfete.

Tient tien ne serai-ce pas ma Sang de bourbe préfère ?

La ferme Malfoy se contenta t-elle de répondre hargneusement au serpent pendant quelle jetais un regard noir a Lavande

Entre autre Malfoy ayant vus ses amis se dirigea vers eux pendant qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle. Lavande de plus en plus gênée pris la fuite vers la grande salle s'asseyant au plus loin de Ron et Harry elle s'avait que la préfete s'asseyais là.

Hermione pénétra a son tour dans la grande toujours a cran. Comment une Griffondor avait pus tomber dans les bras de cette fouine ? Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer , elle retrouve le sourire quand elle s'assit avec ses deux meilleurs amis et recommencèrent a parler comme si de rien n'étais.


End file.
